


Wet Autumn Leaves

by IWantToRemainASecret



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Harmonicas, Short, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToRemainASecret/pseuds/IWantToRemainASecret
Summary: Moomin cries and Snufkin comes to comfort him. Very short.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Wet Autumn Leaves

Moomintroll was shattered, it was so awfully stupid but all he could do was let the tears stream from his eyes like gushing water. He had been exploring the woods, after a rather full day of adventuring, and was trying to put his thoughts together. Event after events and he was getting completely full of pent up fear and sadness that when he tripped over a birch log in the empty leaf covered forest, all he could do was sniffle.

Then cry.

His cries were silent, only the occasional sniffle and hiccup to be heard in the eerie woods. He found a clearing lit by a crescent moon and shuffled onto a birch log as he rubbed at his eyes furiously before letting his grief take him.

He was crying for a long time, till the dry leaves beneath him became wet. Then the quiet night was shattered by the sound of a harmonica.

"Snufkin!" Moomintroll exclaimed in a whisper, he rubbed at his eyes before realising he had no way to hide his shameful crying. So, he pinpointed where the sound was coming from, and ran away from it.

His feet clumsily hit the floor as he ran, panting and stumbling over twigs, each crackle of the leaf covered ground sending crows and roosting birds flying away madly, he pushed branches from his face and ducked under fallen trunks; all in an effort to escape his friends eyes.

But to his horror, the harmonica music followed him, growing louder and louder the faster he ran. At first he thought he had been running the wrong way, but no, no, he was definitely going away. He stopped to catch his breath and came or the horrible realisation.

Snufkin was tailing him.

Moomintroll squeaked in fear and clambered up a hill away from the main worn path, hoping to outrun the fast nomad. But as he ran and looked behind him he heard the harmonica music stop and he stopped with it.

All was silent in the dark edge of the forest, creaking of termite ridden wood and restless crows being the only soundtrack. Moomintroll tried to keep his breathing even as he listened for the slightest change, had Snufkin lost him? Was he even following him? Was he running with a harmonica how could you have enough breath to even do that?

He heard crunching of leaves and looked to his fidgeting feet in betrayal. He waited a few more moments before he sighed in relief.

"He lost me." He smiled tiredly.

Then a loud blast of a harmonica went right in his ear and he shrieked and stumbled away as Snufkin laughed loudly, harmonica held guiltily in his grasp, caught red handed. He covered his mouth as he laughed more.

"T-That's not funny Snufkin! You really scared me!" Moomintroll glared, pulling himself properly upright with a tree branch.

"Well you scared me too! I was worried when you started running from me." Snufkin admitted, smile still present in his face.

"What? I wasn't... I wasn't running from you! I didn't know you were even here, I couldn't even figure out where you were when I noticed your song."

"Oh pishposh. You have been able to pinpoint my location through my songs since the first time we met, you were running and I came to get you before you hurt yourself." Snufkin scoffed, folding his arms.

"W-Well I didn't want to see anyone right now, don't you love being alone? You of all people should understand." Moomintroll retorted, mimicking Snufkin's annoyed expression.

"Of course I do, but you're not me and you deserve a shoulder to cry on instead of a log." Moomintroll blushed and rubbed his face, he had hoped running made it looked like he was fatigued and not sad.

"Come on then Moomin, let's go to my camp and you can tell me your sorrows." Snufkin offered, holding his hand and guiding him through the trees.

"Oh... Alright Snufkin." Moomintroll sniffed, clinging to his friends side as he tried to keep it together They walked silently to his camp, nothing but harmonica music filling the void.


End file.
